These Boots Are Made For Walkin' (Jessica Simpson version)
These Boots Are Made For Walkin' is a song originally released by Nancy Sinatra in 1965. Jessica Simpson covered it in 2005 on the soundtrack of the film Dukes of Hazzard. Lyrics Are you ready boots? Start walkin Yee haw C'mon Let’s go You keep saying you got something for me (uh) Well officer I don’t mind to say you do Now your looking right where I thought you’d be looking Legs come handy when laws in front of you These boots are made for walkin And that’s just what they’ll do One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you You believe you’ve stopped me for a reason (uh) Now I’m pretending my bendings just for fun You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah) These double 'D’ initials work to run These boots are made for walkin And that’s just what they’ll do One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you I’m the girl with the good boys who don’t mean you no harm This gotten way with Hazzard County charm There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun Swerve my stride Bat my sexy eyes Where my boots at (haha) Strut ya stuff come on Hey ya’ll Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh) Can’t touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back Tick tock all around the clock drop it Push ya tush, like that Can I get a sueee Can I get a yee haw You keep thinking what you shouldn’t be thinking Another to far is down till you kissing ground I’m a gonna send you back home as you crying But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud These boots are made for walkin And that’s just what they’ll do One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you These boots are made for walkin And that’s just what they’ll do One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you Come on boots Start walking Come on ladies Hey ya’ll Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh) Can’t touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back Tick tock all around the clock drop it Push ya tush, like that Can I get a sueee Can I get a yee haw Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww) Yeee haw Willie Nelson everybody (uh) Let’s go home now Why it sucks #The musical arrangement which makes the song sound like something you'd hear at a country and western night. #Jessica's vocals try and fail MISERABLY to be sexy, and just come across as aggravating. #The "rap" section is unnecessary. #She ruined a beautiful song by turning it from a female empowering break up anthem, into more of a sexy controlling anthem. Music video Category:2000s Songs Category:Covers Category:Pop Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Country songs Category:Jessica Simpson songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs